langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
God als misvatting/VII
HOOFDSTUK 6 DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? Vreemd is onze toestand hier op Aarde. Iedereen komt voor een kort bezoek, zonder te weten waarom, al lijken we soms de bedoeling ervan te raden. Bezien vanuit het dagelijks leven is er echter één ding dat we wel weten: dat de mens hier is ten bate van andere mensen - vooral van degenen van wier glimlach en welzijn ons eigen geluk afhangt. Albert Einstein Veel gelovige mensen kunnen zich moeilijk voorstellen hoe je zonder godsdienst goed kunt of zelfs maar wilt zijn. Vragen van die aard komen in dit hoofdstuk aan bod. Maar de twijfels reiken verder en bewegen sommige gelovigen tot uitbarstingen van haat jegens mensen die niet hetzelfde geloof delen. Dat is een belangrijk gegeven, omdat er morele overwegingen schuilgaan achter godsdienstige houdingen ten opzichte van andere thema's die geen echte relatie hebben met moraliteit. Veel van de weerstand tegen het onderwijzen van de evolutietheorie staat los van de erfelijkheidsleer zelf of van wetenschappelijke overwegingen, maar wordt gevoed door morele verontwaardiging. Dat kan variëren van het onnozele 'Als je kinderen leert dat ze van de apen afstammen, gaan ze zich ook als apen gedragen' tot de subtiele achterliggende motivatie voor de hele 'wigstrategie' ten gunste van de ID-theorie, zoals onbarmhartig aan de dag werd gelegd door Barbara Forrest en Paul Gross in Creationism's Trojan Horse: The Wedge of Intelligent Design.* Ik krijg veel brieven van de lezers van mijn boeken,** meestal zijn die enthousiast vriendelijk, soms behulpzaam kritisch, en heel af en toe zit er een onaardige of zelfs boosaardige brief tussen. En de venijnigste brieven - ik vind het jammer dat ik het zeggen moet - zijn vrijwel steevast ingegeven door religie. Dat soort onchristelijke beschimpingen zijn doorgaans gericht tot mensen die worden beschouwd als vijanden van het christendom. Ik heb hier bijvoorbeeld een brief die op internet werd gepubliceerd en is gericht aan Brian Flemming, schrijver en regisseur van The God Who Wasn't There?6 een oprechte en ontroerende film die een lans breekt voor het atheïsme. De brief aan Flemming van 21 december 2005 met de titel 'We zullen lachen terwijl je verbrandt', luidt als volgt: Je hebt wel lef jij. Het liefst zou ik een mes pakken, jullie soort openleggen en schreeuwen van plezier als jullie ingewanden voor jullie op de grond kletsen. Je probeert een heilige oorlog te laten ontbranden, een oorlog waarin ik, en anderen zoals ik, met veel plezier dingen zoals hierboven genoemd zullen doen. *) Zie voor een uitvoerige uiteenzetting over de 'Wedge Strategy' ook http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wedge-strategy (Noot van de vert.). **) Meer dan ik redelijkerwijs op passende wijze kan beantwoorden - waarvoor mijn excuses. DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 229 Op dat punt lijkt de auteur wat laat in te zien dat zijn taalgebruik niet erg christelijk is, want hij vervolgt wat menslievender: GOD leert ons echter niet om wraak uit te oefenen, maar om te bidden voor figuren als jullie. Zijn barmhartigheid duurt echter niet lang: Ik put troost uit de wetenschap dat de straf die GO D jullie oplegt duizend keer erger is dan wat ik jullie zou kunnen aandoen. En het mooiste is dat jullie voor eeuwig zullen boeten voor deze zonden waarvan jullie totaal geen weet hebben. De Toorn van GOD zal geen genade kennen. Ik hoop voor jou dat de waarheid je wordt ontsluierd voordat het mes in je vlees stoot. Vrolijk KE R S T M I S I \ < PS Gasten als jullie hebben echt geen benul van wat jullie wacht... Ik dank GO D dat ik niet in jullie schoenen sta. Ik vind het echt verbijsterend dat niet meer dan een theologisch verschil van mening tot zoveel giftigheid kan leiden. Hier nog een staaltje, ditmaal uit de postzak van de hoofdredactrice van het tijdschrift Freethought Today, dat wordt uitgegeven door de Freedom from Religion Foundation (FFRF), die vreedzaam actie voert voor naleving van de grondwettelijk bepaalde scheiding van Kerk en Staat. Hallo, kaasvretend geteisem. D'r benne veel meer christenen als ons dan mislukkelingen als jullie. D'r is helemaal geen scheiding van Kerk en Staat en jullie heidenen verliezen d i t . .. Wat is dat toch met kaas? Amerikaanse vrienden vermoeden dat er mogelijk een verband bestaat met de berucht liberale staat Wisconsin, thuisbasis van de FFRF en epicentrum van de zuivelindustrie, maar er moet toch iets meer aan de hand zijn dan dat? Wat is de iconografie van kaas in semiotisch opzicht? Enfin, we gaan verder: 230 GOD ALS MISVATTING Satan aanbiddend tuig ... Stik de moord en rot op naar de hel ... Ik hoop dat jullie een pijnlijke ziekte oplopen zoals rectale kanker en langzaam en jankend van pijn de pijp uit gaan, zodat jullie oog in oog komen staan met jullie God SATAN ... Hé, eikel, dat gezeik over vrijheid van godsdienst is allemaal gelul ... Dus doe nou maar rustig aan, jullie flikkers en potten, en kijk uit wat je doet, want god grijpt je als je er het minst op bedacht bent ... Als dit land je niet bevalt, of waar het op & voor is gesticht, fuck dan gauw op en rot op naar de hel .... PS Lazer 'n end op, communistische hoer ... Sodemieter op uit de VS met die dikke zwarte reet van je ... Dit wordt niet vergeven. De Schepping is meer als genoeg bewijs van de almacht van de HEER JEZUS CHRISTUS. Waarom niet de almacht van Allah? Van Brahma? Zelfs die van Jahweh? We lopen niet stil weg. Als er in de toekomst geweld mot worden gebruikt, bedenk dan dat jullie d'r mee zijn begonnen. Mijn geweer is geladen. - Ik vraag me steeds weer af waarom God met zoveel verve verdedigd moet worden. Je zou verwachten dat hij ruimschoots in staat is om zijn eigen boontjes te doppen. Houd bij dat alles ook nog voor ogen dat de hoofdredactrice die zo heftig wordt beledigd en bedreigd, een al even vriendelijke als elegante jonge vrouw is. De meeste haatbrieven die ikzelf krijg zijn niet allemaal van dat genre - misschien omdat ik niet in Amerika woon - al ademen ze ook niet bepaald de menslievendheid die de stichter van het christendom zo deed opvallen. In mei 2005 kreeg ik een brief van een Britse arts, die weliswaar vol hatelijkheden staat, maar toch eerder getormenteerd dan boosaardig overkomt. De brief onthult hoezeer de hele moraliteitskwestie een diepe bron van vijandigheid tegen het atheïsme is. Na een paar inleidende alinea's waarin de briefschrijver de erfelijkheidsleer hekelt (en zich sarcastisch afvraagt of een 'neger' nog 'midden in het evolutieproces verkeert'), Darwin persoonlijk beledigt, Huxley verkeerd citeert als anti-evolutionist en mij aanmoedigt een boek te lezen (heb ik gedaan) dat staande houdt dat de wereld slechts achtduizend jaar oud is (je vraagt je af of de man écht gestudeerd heeft) komt hij tot de conclusie: DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 231 Uw eigen boeken, uw prestige in Oxford, alles wat u liefheeft in het leven, alles wat u ooit heeft bereikt, zijn dus een oefening in volslagen doelloosheid .... De provocerende vraag van Camus wordt onvermijdelijk: waarom plegen we niet allemaal zelfmoord? Uw wereldbeeld heeft inderdaad zo'n soort effect op studenten en vele anderen ... dat we allemaal zijn geëvolueerd door blind toeval, uit het niets, en ook zullen terugkeren naar het niets. Ook al zou godsdienst niet waar zijn, dan ware het nog altijd beter, veel beter, om te geloven in een nobele mythe, zoals die van Plato, als dat leidt tot gemoedsrust gedurende ons leven. Maar uw visie op de wereld leidt tot angst, drugsverslaving, geweld, nihilisme, hedonisme, Frankenstein-wetenschap, de hel op Aarde en de derde wereldoorlog .... Ik vraag me af hoe gelukkig ü bent in uw persoonlijke relaties? Gescheiden? Weduwnaar? Homo? Lieden als u kunnen niet gelukkig zijn, anders zouden ze niet zoveel moeite doen om te bewijzen dat er geen geluk of betekenis is te vinden in wat dan ook. De strekking en ook de toon van dit schrijven zijn typisch voor veel andere brieven. Deze persoon meent dat het darwinisme intrinsiek nihilistisch is, dat het leert dat we zijn geëvolueerd door blind toeval (voor de zoveelste keer: natuurlijke selectie is juist volkomen tegenovergesteld aan een toevalsproces) en dat er na de dood niets van ons overblijft. Als rechtstreeks gevolg van dat zogenaamde negativisme, doet zich allerlei onheil voor. Vermoedelijk meende hij het niet echt toen hij erop zinspeelde dat de weduwstaat direct zou kunnen voortspruiten uit mijn darwinisme, maar in dat stadium had zijn brief wel het peil van opgewonden kwaadwilligheid bereikt dat ik vaker herken bij mijn christelijke briefschrijvers. Ik heb een heel boek (Een regenboog ontrafelen) gewijd aan de ultieme zingeving, aan de poëzie van de wetenschap, en aan het specifiek en uitvoerig weerleggen van de beschuldiging dat atheïsten nihilistische negatievelingen zijn. Daarom zal ik me hier inhouden. Dit hoofdstuk gaat over kwaad en over het tegengestelde daarvan, goed. Het gaat over moraliteit: waar het vandaan komt, waarom we het in de armen zouden moeten sluiten en of we godsdienst nodig hebben om dat te doen. 232 GOD ALS MISVATTING IS ONS MOREEL BESEF VAN DARWINISTISCHE HERKOMST? Nogal wat boeken, waaronder Why Good is Good van Robert Hinde, The Science of Good and Evil van Michael Shermer, Can We be Good Without God? van Robert Buckman en Moral Minds van Mare Hauser, stellen dat ons besef van goed en kwaad uit ons darwinistische verleden stamt. In dit subhoofdstuk wil ik mijn eigen visie op dat standpunt uiteenzetten. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt de darwinistische idee dat evolutie wordt aangedreven door natuurlijke selectie niet zo geschikt om te verklaren waar het goede in ons vandaan komt, onze gevoelens op ethisch vlak, zaken als fatsoen, empathie en medelijden. Met natuurlijke selectie kun je vlot dingen uitleggen als honger, angst en seksueel verlangen; zaken die allemaal onweerlegbaar bijdragen tot onze overlevingskansen of het behoud van onze genen. Maar hoe zit het met het stekende medelijden dat we ervaren als we een weeskind zien huilen, een oude weduwe die wanhopig is van eenzaamheid of een dier dat kermt van pijn? Wat bezorgt ons de krachtige prikkel om anoniem geld of kleren te schenken aan tsunamislachtoffers aan de andere kant van de wereld die we nooit zullen ontmoeten en die hoogst waarschijnlijk niet hetzelfde voor ons zouden doen? Waar komt die goede Samaritaan in ons vandaan? Is goedheid niet onverenigbaar met de theorie van het 'zelfzuchtige gen'? Nee. Dit een veel voorkomende, maar verkeerde interpretatie van de theorie: het is een verontrustend (en achteraf bezien voorspelbaar) misverstand.* Het is van belang om de nadruk te leggen op het juiste woord: 'gen'. Als je abusievelijk het woord 'zelfzuchtige' beklemtoont, zou je als tegenovergestelde 'het altruïstische gen' krijgen en dat zou verkeerd zijn. Het zelfzuchtige gén is de juiste klemtoon, omdat het instaat voor een contrast ten opzichte van laten we zeggen het zelfzuchtige organisme of de zelfzuchtige soort. Ik verklaar me nader. *) Ik schrok me een ongeluk toen ik las in The Guardian ('Animal Instincts', 27 mei 2006) dat Onze zelfzuchtige genen het favoriete boek was van Jeff Skilling, president-directeur van het abjecte bedrijf Enron, en dat hij inspiratie had geput uit het personage van de 'sociale darwinist' dat ik erin opvoer. Guardian-journalist Richard Conniff legt goed uit waar dat misverstand vandaan komt: http:// money.guardian.co.uk/workweekly/story/o„i78390o,oo.html. Ik doe een poging om dergelijke misverstanden voor te zijn in mijn nieuwe voorwoord bij de editie ter gelegenheid van de dertigste verjaardag van het boek, die onlangs is verschenen bij Oxford University Press. DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 233 De logica van het darwinisme komt tot de slotsom dat de 'eenheid' (unit) in de hiërarchie van het leven die overleeft en door het filter van de natuurlijke selectie weet te dringen, is geneigd tot egoïsme. Eenheden die in de wereld overleven zijn erin geslaagd te overleven ten koste van hun rivalen op hun eigen niveau in de hiërarchie van het leven. Dat is exact wat 'zelfzuchtig' in dit verband betekent. De vraag is wat het niveau van de actie is? De hele idee van het zelfzuchtige gen, met de nadruk op het laatste woord dus, is dat de eenheid van natuurlijke selectie (d.w.z. de eenheid van eigenbelang) niet het zelfzuchtige organisme is, noch de zelfzuchtige groep of de zelfzuchtige soort of het zelfzuchtige ecosysteem, maar het zelfzuchtige gen. Het is het gen dat in de vorm van informatie, óf vele generaties overleeft óf dat niet doet. In tegenstelling tot het gen (en ik denk ook de meme) zijn het organisme, de groep en de soort niet het goede type entiteiten om in die zin als eenheid te fungeren, omdat ze geen exacte kopieën van zichzelf maken, en niet met elkaar concurreren in een reservoir van zulke zelfreplicerende entiteiten. Dat is precies wat genen wel doen, en dat is de - eerder op logica gestoelde - rechtvaardiging van het feit dat het gen is uitgekozen als de eenheid van 'zelfzuchtigheid' in de bijzondere darwinistische betekenis van het woord. De meest voor de hand liggende manier waarop genen zich verzekeren van hun eigen 'zelfzuchtige' overleven ten opzichte van andere genen is door individuele organismen als egoïstisch te programmeren. Er zijn dan ook veel omstandigheden waarin het overleven van het individuele organisme ten goede komt aan het overleven van de genen die in dat organisme 'meerijden'. Maar verschillende omstandigheden moedigen andere tactieken aan. Er zijn omstandigheden - niet eens zo zeldzaam - waaronder genen ervoor zorgen zelfzuchtig te overleven door lichamen te beïnvloeden om zich juist altruïstisch te gedragen. Die omstandigheden kennen we inmiddels vrij goed. Ze zijn in twee hoofdcategorieën in te delen. Een gen dat individuele organismen programmeert om hun genetische verwanten voor te trekken, zal statistisch waarschijnlijk kopieën van zichzelf bevoordelen. De frequentie van zo'n gen kan dan groter worden in het genenreservoir en wel in die mate dat altruïsme jegens verwanten de norm wordt. Goed zijn voor je eigen kinderen is het voor de hand liggende voorbeeld, maar niet het enige. Bij bijen, wespen, mieren en termieten - in mindere mate ook bij bepaalde gewervelde dieren zoals stokstaartjes, naakte blindmuizen en eikelspechten - zijn samenlevingsverbanden geëvolueerd waarin oudere broers en zussen zorgen voor de jongsten (met wie ze waarschijnlijk de genen gemeen 234 GOD ALS MISVATTING hebben om die zorg op zich te nemen). Wijlen mijn collega W.D. Hamilton toonde aan dat dieren in het algemeen geneigd zijn om de zorg en verdediging op zich te nemen, middelen te delen, te waarschuwen voor gevaar of anderszins blijk te geven van altruïsme jegens naaste verwanten vanwege de statistische waarschijnlijkheid dat deze kopieën van dezelfde genen delen. Het andere hoofdtype altruïsme waarvoor we een goed uitgewerkt darwinistisch principe hebben is wederzijds altruïsme ('Als de ene hand de andere wast, zijn ze beide schoon'). Deze theorie, geïntroduceerd in de evolutionaire biologie door Robert Trivers en vaak uitgedrukt in de wiskundige taal van de speltheorie, is niet afhankelijk van gedeelde genen. Sterker nog, het systeem werkt even goed, misschien nog wel beter, tussen leden van diametraal verschillende soorten. Vaak spreken we dan van symbiose. Het principe is overigens ook de basis van het ruilen en handelen bij mensen. De jager heeft een speer nodig en de smid wil vlees. Het is de asymmetrie die de transactie regelt. De bij heeft nectar nodig en de bloem moet bestoven worden. Bloemen kunnen niet vliegen, dus betalen ze bijen in de vorm van nectar om hun vleugels in te huren. Honingwijzers zijn spechtachtigen die bijennesten kunnen vinden, maar zich er geen toegang toe kunnen verschaffen. De honingdas of ratel (Mellivora capensis) kan wel inbreken in bijennesten, maar mist de vleugels om naar zulke nesten te zoeken. Honingwijzers leiden ratels (soms ook mensen) naar honing door middel van een bijzondere lokvlucht die geen ander doel dient. Beide partijen hebben baat bij de transactie. Een pot vol goud kan onder een steen liggen die zo zwaar is dat de ontdekker hem niet zelfstandig kan verplaatsen. Hij doet een beroep op de hulp van anderen, ook al moet hij het goud dan delen, omdat hij zonder hun hulp helemaal geen goud zou hebben. Het planten- en dierenrijk is rijk aan zulke symbiotische relaties: buffels en ossenpikkers, heliconia's en kolibries, tandbaarzen en lipvissen, koeien en hun intestinale micro-organismen. Wederzijds altruïsme werkt vanwege de asymmetrie in behoeften en in de bekwaamheid om erin te voorzien. Daarom werkt het vooral goed tussen verschillende soorten: de asymmetrie is groter. Bij mensen kunnen transacties worden vertraagd door schuldbekentenissen en geld. Handeldrijvende partijen overhandigen elkaar de goederen niet simultaan, maar kunnen een schuld aangaan en zo'n schuld zelfs weer verhandelen. Voor zover ik weet zijn er geen dieren in het wild die zich bedienen van een direct equivalent van geld. Maar de identiteit van een individu paraat hebben in het geheugen speelt in informelere zin dezelfde rol. Zo leren vampiervleermuizen welke DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 235 andere individuen van hun sociale groep zijn te vertrouwen om hun 'schulden' af te betalen (in de vorm van uitgebraakt bloed) en welke individuen de kluit belazeren. Natuurlijke selectie bevoordeelt genen die individuen predisponeren - in relaties waarbij sprake is van asymmetrische behoeften en vaardigheden - om te geven wanneer ze kunnen en vragen om te ontvangen als ze zelf niet kunnen geven. Dat werkt ook de tendens in de hand dat individuen verplichtingen onthouden, wrok jegens anderen ontwikkelen, de ruilbalans goed in de gaten houden en bedriegers straffen die wel nemen, maar niet geven wanneer het hun beurt is. Want valsspelers zullen er altijd zijn, en bij 'stabiele' oplossingen van speltheoretische vraagstukken rond wederzijds altruïsme is altijd een element aanwezig dat valsspelers bestraft. Wiskundige theorieën bieden de mogelijkheid twee brede categorieën van stabiele oplossingen te onderscheiden voor 'spelscenario's' van dit type. 'Wees altijd gemeen' is stabiel in die zin dat als alle anderen het doen, een aardig individu er nooit beter van afkan komen. Maar er is nog een andere stabiele strategie. ('Stabiel' betekent dat bij overstijging van een kritieke frequentie in de bevolking, geen enkel alternatief een beter effect sorteert.) En dat is de strategie onder het motto 'Wees eerst aardig en gun anderen het voordeel van de twijfel. Betaal goed gedrag terug met goed gedrag, maar wreek slecht gedrag.' In de speltheorie zijn er verschillende namen voor deze strategie (of klasse van verwante strategieën), waaronder 'Tit-for-Tat', maar wij zullen spreken van vereffenings- of gelijkemuntstrategie. Deze strategie is in evolutionair opzicht stabiel (onder bepaalde voorwaarden) daar in een gegeven bevolking die wordt beheerst door vereffenaars, geen enkel malafide noch onvoorwaardelijk aardig individu, betere resultaten zal boeken. Er zijn nog andere, ingewikkelder varianten op de vereffeningsstrategie die in bepaalde omstandigheden beter kunnen uitvallen. Ik had het net over verwantschap en het ruilprincipe als de twee zuilen waarop altruïsme in een darwinistische wereld berust, maar er zijn secundaire structuren die zich weer boven die twee zuilen verheffen. Vooral in de mensenmaatschappij met haar taal en roddelpraat, is reputatie een belangrijk gegeven. Een individu kan bekend staan om zijn vriendelijkheid en vrijgevigheid. Een andere individu kan de naam hebben onbetrouwbaar te zijn, te bedriegen en zijn woord te breken. Weer een ander kan te boek staan als vrijgevig wanneer hij iemand vertrouwt, maar ook bekend staan als genadeloze vergelder wanneer iemand hem beduvelt. De onopgesmukte theorie van het wederzijds altruïsme verwacht van dieren van elke soort dat ze hun gedrag baseren op een onbewuste 236 GOD ALS MISVATTING gevoeligheid voor zulke trekken bij hun soortgenoten. In menselijke samenlevingsverbanden voegen we de kracht van de taal toe om reputaties te verspreiden, meestal in de vorm van roddel. Je hoeft niet per se zelf het slachtoffer te zijn geworden van het feit dat X in het café geen rondje gaf toen het zijn beurt was. Je hoort door geruchten dat X een krent is, of - om het voorbeeld ironisch te compliceren - dat Y een vreselijke roddeltante is. Reputatie is belangrijk, en biologen erkennen dat er niet alleen een darwinistische overlevingswaarde is verbonden aan het feit dat men een goede gelijkemuntbetaler is, maar ook aan het genieten van de reputatie een goede gelijkemuntbetaler te zijn. The Origins of Virtuevan Matt Ridley is niet alleen een glasheldere uiteenzetting van darwinistische moraliteit, maar beschrijft ook heel goed het belang van reputatie.* De Noors-Amerikaanse econoom Thorstein Veblen en, op een heel andere manier, de Israëlische zoöloog Amotz Zahavi hebben daar een bijkomende en fascinerende idee aan toegevoegd. Altruïstisch geven kan een manifestatie zijn van dominantie of superioriteit. Antropologen kennen die opvatting als het 'potlatcheffect', naar het gebruik van rivaliserende stamhoofden ten noordwesten van de Stille Oceaan om met elkaar te duelleren in de vorm van het aanrichten van rampzalig dure feesten. In extreme gevallen duren die perioden van revancherend feestvieren totdat één partij zich in een staat van grote behoeftigheid bevindt - terwijl de winnaar van het duel weinig beter af is. Het concept 'conspicuous consumption' (geldsmijterij) van Veblen vindt ook weerklank bij veel hedendaagse trendwatchers. Zahavi's bijdrage aan de discussie - door biologen vele jaren veronachtzaamd totdat zijn stelling werd geschraagd door briljante wiskundige modellen van de theoreticus Alan Grafen - is het aanreiken van een evolutionaire versie van het potlatcheffect geweest. Zahavi bestudeert de Arabische babbelaar (Turdoides squamiceps), een bruin vogeltje dat in sociale groepen leeft en jongen in coöperatief verband grootbrengt. Zoals veel kleine vogels kennen deze babbe- *) Reputatie is niet beperkt tot mensen. Onlangs is aangetoond dat het ook van toepassing is op dieren. Een van de klassieke gevallen van wederzijds altruïsme bij dieren is de symbiotische relatie tussen kleine schoonmaakvissen en hun klandizie van grote vissen. Bij een vernuftig experiment bleek dat individuele lipvissen, Labroides dimidiatus, waarvan een potentiële klant door observatie had vastgesteld dat ze zorgvuldige schoonmakers waren, meer kans hadden te worden geselecteerd door deze klant dan concurrerende lipvissen waarvan de potentiële klant had vastgesteld dat ze maar half of helemaal geen schoonmaakwerk deden. Zie: R. Bshary & A. S. Grutter, 'Image scoring and cooperation in a cleaner fish mutualism', Nature 441,22 juni 2006, blz. 975-8. DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 237 laars een waarschuwingsroep, en ook geven ze elkaar eten. Een normaal darwinistisch onderzoek van zulke altruïstische handelingen zou in de eerste plaats zoeken naar relaties op basis van ruilafspraken of verwantschap onder deze vogels. Als een babbelaar een soortgenoot te eten geeft, gebeurt dat dan in de verwachting zelfbij een andere gelegenheid te eten te krijgen? Of is de ontvanger van de gunst een nauwe genetische verwant? Zahavi's uitleg van het fenomeen is volslagen onverwacht. Dominante babbelaars bevestigen hun dominantie door ondergeschikte dieren te voeden. Of om het soort antropomorfe taal te gebruiken waar Zahavi dol op is: de dominante vogel zegt iets in de trant van: 'Moetje zien hoe superieur ik ben vergeleken bij jou: ik kan het me veroorloven om jou voedsel te geven!' Of: 'Moet je zien hoe superieur ik ben, ik kan het me veroorloven mijzelf kwetsbaar te maken voor haviken door op een hoge tak de wacht te houden om de rest van de zwerm te waarschuwen die op de grond foerageert!' De waarnemingen van Zahavi en zijn collega's doen vermoeden dat babbelaars actief concurreren om de rol van bewaker. En als een ondergeschikte babbelaar probeert voedsel te geven aan een dominant individu, dan wordt die ogenschijnlijke vrijgevigheid agressief afgewezen. De kern van Zahavi's idee is dat blijken van superioriteit worden bekrachtigd door de kostprijs ervan. Alleen een individu dat echt superieur is, kan het zich veroorloven zijn meerwaardigheid te benadrukken door iets waardevols te schenken. Individuen kopen succes, bijvoorbeeld bij het aantrekken van partners, door dure blijken van superioriteit, onder meer door opzichtige vrijgevigheid en risicovol gedrag voor het algemeen belang. We hebben nu vier goede darwinistische redenen waarom dieren altruïstisch zouden zijn, dat wil zeggen vrijgevig of 'moreel correct' tegen elkaar. Ten eerste is er het bijzondere geval van de genetische verwantschap. Ten tweede is er het ruilprincipe: het met gelijke munt terugbetalen van genoten gunsten en het doen van gunsten met het 'vooruitzicht' navenant te worden terugbetaald. Hieruit ontspruit de derde reden: het darwinistische voordeel dat is verbonden aan de reputatie vrijgevig en vriendelijk te zijn. En ten vierde, als Zahavi het bij het goede eind heeft, is er nog dat vreemde extra voordeel verbonden aan opzichtige vrijgevigheid: onvervalst reclame voor zichzelf maken. Gedurende het belangrijkste deel van onze prehistorie leefden mensen onder omstandigheden die de evolutie van alle vier de soorten van altruïsme krachtig zouden hebben bevorderd. We leefden in dorpen en in een vroeger stadium verkeerden we als bavianen in afzonderlijk zwervende groepen, deels afgezonderd van naburige troepen of dorpen. Onze troepgenoten waren voor het merendeel 238 GOD ALS MISVATTING familie, dus nauwer aan ons verwant dan leden van andere troepen: mogelijkheden te over dus voor de evolutie van familie-altruïsme. En of ze nu nauw verwant waren of niet, de kans was groot dat je gedurende je leven steeds weer dezelfde individuen tegen zou komen: ideale omstandigheden dus voor de evolutie van wederzijds altruïsme. En diezelfde omstandigheden waren ook ideaal om de reputatie van altruïst op te bouwen; en meteen ook de goede setting om te koop te lopen met opzichtige vrijgevigheid. Langs één of misschien wel al die routes zouden genetische tendensen tot altruïsme zijn bevorderd bij de vroege mens. Het is gemakkelijk om in te zien waarom onze prehistorische voorouders zich goed gedroegen jegens hun groepsgenoten, maar slecht - tot op het xenofobe af - ten opzichte van andere groepen. Maar waarom - nu de meesten van ons in grote steden wonen waar we niet meer worden omringd door verwanten, en waar we dagelijks individuen tegenkomen die we nooit nogmaals zullen tegenkomen - waarom zijn we nog steeds goed jegens elkaar, soms zelfs jegens anderen van wie we vermoeden dat ze tot een groep buitenstaanders behoren? Het is belangrijk om de reikwijdte van natuurlijke selectie niet verkeerd weer te geven. Selectie bevoordeelt niet de evolutie van een cognitief bewustzijn van wat goed is voor je genen. Dat bewustzijn kon pas in de twintigste eeuw een cognitief niveau bereiken, en zelfs nu nog is volledig inzicht in die materie beperkt tot een handjevol gespecialiseerde wetenschappers. Wat natuurlijke selectie wel bevoordeelt zijn vuistregels die in de praktijk voordelig zijn voor degenen die die regels hebben geformuleerd. De aard van vuistregels is dat ze soms de plank misslaan. In de hersenen van een vogel heeft de regel 'Zorg voor kleine piepende dingen in je nest en stop voedsel in hun opengesperde snavels' de uitwerking dat genen worden behouden die de regel hebben opgesteld, omdat die piepende gevallen met hun open bekken in het nest van een volwassen vogel doorgaans zijn eigen jongen zijn. De regel flopt als een ander vogeljong op een of andere manier in het nest belandt, een situatie die duidelijk op touw wordt gezet door de koekoek. Zou het kunnen zijn dan onze aanvechting om de goede Samaritaan te spelen ook een vorm van de plank misslaan is, analoog aan het floppen van het ouderinstinct van de rietzanger wanneer die vogel zich afmat voor een koekoeksjong? Een nog sprekender analogie is de wens van sommige mensen om een kind te adopteren. Laat me er wel snel bij zeggen dat 'floppen' in de louter darwinistische zin van het woord is bedoeld, en dus gespeend is van welke ongunstige connotatie ook! De 'fout'- of'bijproduct'-idee die ik steun, werkt als volgt. In voorouderlij- DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 239 ke tijden, toen wij als bavianen leefden in kleine en stabiele troepen, programmeerde natuurlijke selectie in onze hersenen altruïstische impulsen, samen met seksuele impulsen, hongerimpulsen, xenofobe impulsen enzovoort. Een intelligent stel kan Darwin lezen en weet dan dat de ultieme reden voor hun seksuele impulsen voortplanting is. Ze weten dat ze geen kind kunnen verwekken omdat de vrouw aan de pil is. Toch ondervinden ze dat hun seksuele verlangen niet afneemt vanwege die kennis. Seksueel verlangen is seksueel verlangen en de kracht daarvan in de psychologie van een individu staat los van de ultieme darwinistische druk die dat verlangen heeft bewerkstelligd. Seksuele begeerte is een krachtige neiging die onafhankelijk van haar ultieme grondreden bestaat. Mijn stelling is dat hetzelfde opgaat voor de drang tot vriendelijkheid - tot altruïsme, vrijgevigheid, empathie, medelijden. In voorouderlijke tijden hadden we alleen de gelegenheid om ons altruïstisch te gedragen jegens nauwe verwanten en potentiële ruilpartners. Tegenwoordig is die beperking opgeheven, maar de vuistregel is blijven bestaan. Waarom ook niet? Het is vergelijkbaar met seksueel verlangen. We kunnen er net zomin iets aan doen dat we medelijden voelen voor een huilende pechvogel (die geen familie is en niet in staat dat gevoel meteen te beantwoorden) als we kunnen verhelpen dat we een lid van de andere sekse begeren (ook al is die persoon onvruchtbaar of anderszins niet in staat tot voortplanting). In beide gevallen 'flopt' er iets; het zijn darwinistische fouten: gezegende, waardevolle fouten. Dit 'darwiniseren' mag geen seconde worden uitgelegd als een geringschattende kijk op nobele emoties als medelijden en menslievendheid. Of op seksueel verlangen. Seksueel verlangen, wanneer het door de kanalen wordt geleid van de talige cultuur, ontpopt zichzelf als prachtige dicht- en toneelkunst: denk aan de liefdesgedichten van John Donne of aan Romeo and Juliet. En natuurlijk gebeurt hetzelfde met de 'geflopte' nieuwe richting die aanvankelijk op verwanten en gelijkemuntbetalers gericht medelijden heeft genomen. Clementie jegens een schuldenaar is buiten context beschouwd even ondarwinistisch als het adopteren van andermans kind: The quality of mercy is not strained. It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven Upon the place beneath.* *) Beroemd citaat uit De koopman van Venetië (4d e'bedrijf, ie toneel) (Noot van de vert.). 240 GOD ALS MISVATTING Seksueel verlangen is de stuwende kracht achter een reusachtig groot deel van de ambitie en strijd bij mensen, en veel ervan is te zien als het haperen van een genetische vuistregel. Er is geen reden om aan te nemen waarom hetzelfde niet zou gelden voor het verlangen om ruimhartig en medelevend te zijn, als dat een 'mislukte' consequentie is van het voorvaderlijke dorpsleven. De beste manier waarop natuurlijke selectie beide soorten van verlangen kon inbouwen in voorouderlijke tijden was door vuistregels in te prenten in de hersenen. Die regels beïnvloeden ons vandaag de dag nog, zelfs wanneer omstandigheden ze ongeschikt maken voor hun oorspronkelijke taak. Die vuistregels beïnvloeden ons nog altijd, niet langs het pad van de calvinistische noodwendigheidsleer, maar gefilterd door de beschavende invloeden van literatuur en gebruiken, recht en traditie, en natuurlijk van religie. Zoals de primitieve regel van seksuele lust door het filter van de beschaving sijpelt om te culmineren in de liefdesscènes van Romeo and Juliet, zo culmineren primitieve hersenregels van wraakzuchtigheid (wij tegen hen) in de eindeloze strijd tussen de Capulets en Montagues; terwijl primitieve hersenregels voor altruïsme en mededogen weer stokken met het hartverscheurende slot van Shakespeares tragedie. DE WORTELS VAN MORALITEIT: EEN CASUS Als ons moreel bewustzijn net als ons seksueel verlangen inderdaad diep is geworteld in ons darwinistische verleden, en ouder is dan godsdienst, mag je verwachten dat onderzoek naar het menselijk denken bepaalde morele universalia onthult die geografische en culturele barrières overstijgen en - heel belangrijk - ook godsdienstige barrières. Mare Hauser, bioloog aan de universiteit van Harvard, weidt in zijn boek Moral Minds: How Nature Designed our Universal Sense ofRight and Wrong uit over een vruchtbare reeks gedachte-experimenten die oorspronkelijk naar voren zijn geschoven door moraalfilosofen. Hausers studie komt van pas bij het introduceren van een bijkomend punt dat ik wil belichten: de opvattingen van moraalfilosofen. Er wordt een hypothetisch ethisch dilemma geponeerd, en de moeilijkheid die we ondervinden bij het formuleren van een antwoord daarop vertelt ons iets over ons besef van goed en slecht. Hauser gaat verder dan de filosofen, doordat hij ook statistische enquêtes en psychologische experimenten verricht, bijvoorbeeld door gebruik te maken van vragenlijsten op internet, om het moreel besef van mensen van vlees en bloed te on- DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 24I derzoeken. Vanuit onze huidige invalshoek bezien is het interessant te zien dat de meeste mensen tot dezelfde beslissingen komen bij deze dilemma's, en dat hun overeenstemming over die beslissingen zelf krachtiger is dan hun vermogen om hun redenen te verwoorden. Dit is wat we je zou verwachten als er een moreel bewustzijn in onze hersenen is ingebouwd zoals seksueel instinct, hoogtevrees of - zoals Hauser het zelf liever zegt - taaicapaciteit (de details van de grammatica variëren van cultuur tot cultuur, maar de onderliggende dieptestructuur is universeel). Zoals we zullen zien, lijkt de manier waarop mensen antwoorden op deze morele tests en hun onvermogen om hun keuzes te beredeneren, in grote mate los te staan van het al of niet koesteren van religieuze overtuigingen. Ik zal de boodschap van Hausers boek maar meteen in zijn eigen woorden verklappen: 'Onze ethische oordelen worden aangestuurd door een universele morele grammatica, een verstandelijk vermogen dat in de loop van miljoenen jaren zodanig is geëvolueerd dat het een set principes omvat voor het bouwen van een scala van mogelijke ethische stelsels. Net als bij taal bewegen de principes waarop onze morele grammatica is gebaseerd, zich buiten het bereik van de radar van ons bewustzijn.' De morele dilemma's van Hauser worden getypeerd door variaties op het thema van een op hol geslagen vrachtwagen of een 'lorrie' op een spoorweg die dreigt een aantal mensen te doden. Het eenvoudigste verhaal voert een persoon ten tonele, Denise, die bij een wissel staat en in een positie verkeert om de lorrie naar een zijspoor te manoeuvreren en zo het leven te redden van vijf mensen die vastzitten op het hoofdspoor. Helaas zit er op het zijspoor ook een man vast. Maar aangezien hij de enige persoon is en dus verreweg in de minderheid ten opzichte van de vijf mensen op het hoofdspoor, zijn de meeste mensen het erover eens dat het moreel toelaatbaar, om niet te zeggen geboden is dat Denise de wissel bedient en vijf mensen redt door één man te doden. We houden geen rekening met hypothetische mogelijkheden van het type dat die ene man op het zijspoor Beethoven of een dierbare vriend zou kunnen zijn. In nadere uitwerkingen van het gedachte-experiment verschijnt een reeks steeds hachelijker ethische vraagstukken. Wat doe je als je weet dat de lorrie tot stilstand kan worden gebracht door vanaf een brug een groot gewicht op het spoor te laten vallen? Dat is niet moeilijk: uiteraard moeten we dat gewicht dan laten vallen. Maar als nu een heel dikke man, die op de brug zit te genieten van de ondergaande zon, het enige grote gewicht voorhanden is? Bijna iedereen is het erover eens dat het immoreel is om de dikke man van de brug te duwen, ook 242 GOD ALS MISVATTING al zou je het dilemma vanuit een bepaald standpunt geredeneerd kunnen zien als parallel aan dat van Denise, waarbij het omzetten van een wissel leidt tot de dood van één persoon in plaats van vijf slachtoffers. De meesten van ons hebben de krachtige intuïtie dat er een essentieel verschil is tussen deze twee gevallen, al krijgen we vermoedelijk niet verwoord waar 'm dat verschil in zit. De dikke man van de brug duwen, doet denken aan een ander dilemma dat Hauser aankaart. Vijf patiënten in een ziekenhuis liggen op sterven. Bij allen functioneert een verschillend orgaan niet meer. Ieder van hen zou kunnen worden gered als er een donor kon worden gevonden voor het specifieke orgaan dat niet werkt, maar er zijn geen donoren voorhanden. Dan ziet de chirurg dat er een gezonde man in de wachtkamer zit. De vijf benodigde organen werken bij hem stuk voor stuk uitstekend en ook zijn ze anderszins geschikt voor transplantatie. In dit geval is er vrijwel geen respondent te vinden die bereid is om te zeggen dat het moreel aanvaardbaar is om die ene man te doden en zodoende vijf levens te redden. Net als bij de dikke man op de brug voelen de meesten van ons intuïtief aan dat je een argeloze omstander niet plotseling in een ernstige situatie mag slepen en die persoon zonder zijn instemming gebruiken om anderen te redden. Immanuel Kant formuleerde dat principe op beroemde wijze: 'Een rationeel wezen mag nooit louter worden ingezet als een onwillig middel tot een doel, zelfs niet wanneer dat doel anderen tot voordeel strekt.' Daarin lijkt het cruciale verschil te liggen tussen het geval van de dikke man op de brug (of de man in de wachtkamer van het ziekenhuis) en de persoon op het zijspoor van Denise. De dikke man op de brug wordt duidelijk gebruikt als een middel om de op hol geslagen lorrie te stoppen. Dat is onmiskenbaar een inbreuk op het principe van Kant. De persoon op het zijspoor wordt niet gebruikt om de levens van de vijf mensen op de hoofdspoorbaan te redden. Het is het zijspoor dat wordt gebruikt, en hij heeft gewoon de pech dat hij daar staat. Maar waarom hebben we er vrede mee als we dat onderscheid maken? Voor Kant ging het om een morele absoluutheid. Volgens Hauser heeft onze evolutie het bij ons ingebouwd. De hypothetische situaties met de op hol geslagen lorrie worden steeds vernuftiger, en de morele dilemma's navenant gecompliceerder. Hauser zet twee dilemma's tegenover elkaar waarmee de hypothetische individuen Ned en Oscar worden geconfronteerd. Ned staat bij een spoorweg. In tegenstelling tot Denise, die de lorrie naar een zijspoor kon ombuigen, stuurt de wissel van Ned het gevaarte naar een zijlus die op een punt vlak voor de vijf mensen weer uitkomt DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 243 op het hoofdspoor. Gewoon de wissel bedienen baat niet: de lorrie zal sowieso inrijden op het vijftal zodra hij via de omleiding weer op de hoofdbaan komt. Maar toevallig bevindt zich op het omleidspoor een buitengewoon dikke man die zwaar genoeg is om de lorrie tot stilstand te brengen. Moet Ned de wissel bedienen en de trein omleiden? De meeste mensen zeggen intuïtief dat hij dat niet mag doen. Maar wat is het verschil tussen het dilemma van Ned en dat van Denise? Vermoedelijk passen mensen Kants principe intuïtief toe. Denise leidt de lorrie om en voorkomt dat het ding de vijf mensen verplettert; het onfortuinlijke slachtoffer op het zijspoor is zijdelingse of onbedoelde schade - collateral damage, om de elegante terminologie van Rumsfeld te gebruiken. Hij wordt niet door Denise gebruikt om de anderen te redden. Ned gebruikt de dikke man wel degelijk om de lorrie te doen stoppen, en de meeste mensen (misschien zonder erbij na te denken) beschouwen dat als een essentieel verschil, net als Kant (die er juist tot in de finesses over heeft nagedacht). Dat verschil komt ook naar voren bij het dilemma van Oscar. Oscars situatie is identiek aan die van Ned, behalve dan dat er een groot ijzeren gewicht op het omleidspoor ligt, een gewicht dat zwaar genoeg is om de lorrie te stoppen. Het is wel duidelijk dat Oscar snel zal beslissen om de wissel te bedienen en de lorrie om te leiden, ware het niet dat er een wandelaar bij het ijzeren gewicht rondloopt. Die figuur zal zeker de dood vinden als Oscar de wissels omzet, net zo zeker als de dikke man bij Ned zal omkomen. Het verschil is dat Oscars wandelaar niet wordt gebruikt om de lorrie te stoppen: net als in het dilemma van Denise, is hij collateral damage. Zoals Hauser en het merendeel van zijn respondenten heb ik het gevoel dat Oscar de wissel wel mag bedienen, maar Ned niet. Maar ik vind het ook moeilijk om die intuïtie hard te maken. Hauser stelt dat we onze morele intuïtie vaak moeilijk kunnen beredeneren, maar dat we die ingevingen door toedoen van onze evolutionaire erfenis niettemin als heel krachtig ervaren. Bij wijze van fascinerende zijstap in het studieveld van de antropologie stemden Hauser en zijn collega's hun morele experimenten af op de Kuna, een kleine Midden-Amerikaanse stam die weinig contact heeft met westerlingen en geen formele godsdienst kent. De onderzoekers wijzigden het gedachte-experiment met de op hol geslagen lorrie tot plaatselijk meer geschikte equivalenten, zoals krokodillen die in de richting van kano's zwemmen. Met overeenkomstige minieme verschillen geven de Kuna blijk van dezelfde ethische oordelen als wij allemaal. 244 GOD ALS MISVATTING Van bijzonder belang voor dit boek is de vraag die Hauser zichzelf stelde: zijn er verschillen te ontdekken tussen de morele intuïtie van gelovige mensen en die van atheïsten? Je mag aannemen van wel, als wij onze ethiek ontlenen aan religie. Maar het ziet er toch naar uit dat er geen verschillen zijn. Hauser werkte op dat punt samen met de ethicus Peter Singer. Ze richtten zich op drie hypothetische dilemma's en vergeleken de ethische beslissingen van atheïsten met die van gelovigen. Bij elke casus werd de proefpersonen gevraagd om aan te geven of een hypothetisch optreden in moreel opzicht verplicht, toelaatbaar of verboden was. De drie dilemma's waren: 1. Het dilemma van Denise. Negentig procent van de respondenten acht het toelaatbaar om de lorrie om te leiden, waardoor er één dode zou vallen om vijf mensen te redden. 2. Je ziet dat een kind dreigt te verdrinken in een vijver en dat er geen hulp in zicht is. Jij kunt het kind redden, maar dat kost je wel je broek. Van de steekproef vond 97% dat je het kind moest redden (verbijsterend dat toch nog 3% kennelijk liever zijn broek redt!). 3. Het dilemma van de orgaantransplantatie. Van alle respondenten acht 97% het moreel verboden om de gezonde persoon in de wachtkamer te overmeesteren en hem te doden voor zijn organen teneinde vijf andere mensen te redden. De voornaamste uitkomst van de studie van Hauser en Singer is dat er statistisch geen significant verschil is aan te tonen tussen de beoordelingen van atheïsten en gelovigen. Dat lijkt overeen te komen met het standpunt dat velen met mij delen, namelijk dat we geen God nodig hebben om goed te zijn - of slecht. ALS ER GEEN GOD IS, WAAROM ZOUDEN WE DAN GOED ZIJN? Als je de vraag zo stelt, klinkt hij wel erg navrant. Als een godsdienstige persoon mij de aldus geformuleerde vraag voorlegt (en dat gebeurt vaak) ben ik onmiddellijk geneigd om hem of haar voor de volgende uitdaging te plaatsen: 'Wilt u nu zeggen dat u alleen een goed mens probeert te zijn om Gods goedkeuring en beloning te verkrijgen of om zijn afkeuring of bestraffing te vermijden? Dat DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 245 heeft niets met ethiek te maken, dat is gewoon hielenlikkerij, pluimstrijkerij! Over je schouder naar de grote bewakingscamera in de hemel loeren of attent zijn op het afluistermicrofoontje in je hoofd, dat elke beweging en zelfs de simpelste gedachte registreert!' Einstein zei het al: 'Als mensen zich alleen goed gedragen omdat ze straf vrezen en hopen op beloning, dan zijn we wel een heel miserabel samenraapsel.' In The Science of Good and Evil noemt Michael Shermer dit een 'debat-stopper'. Als je de opvatting deelt dat je bij afwezigheid van God 'overvallen, verkrachting en moord zou plegen', zet je jezelf te kijk als een immoreel persoon, 'en dan doen we er goed aan om met een wijde boog om je heen te lopen.' Zou je anderzijds toegeven datje een goed mens zou blijven, ook als je niet onder goddelijk toezicht stond, dan ondermijn je op funeste wijze de bewering dat God voor ons noodzakelijk is om goed te zijn. Ik vermoed dat heel wat religieuze mensen inderdaad denken dat godsdienst datgene is wat hen beweegt om goed te doen, vooral als ze een van die religies aanhangen die persoonlijke schuldgevoelens systematisch uitbuiten. Wie meent dat wij allemaal harteloze en egoïstische hedonisten zouden worden - zonder vriendelijkheid, zonder menslievendheid, zonder edelmoedigheid, zonder iets dat de naam goedheid verdient - als het geloof in God plotseling van de aardbodem zou verdwijnen, geeft volgens mij blijk van wel erg weinig zelfrespect. Men gelooft alom dat Dostojevski die mening was toegedaan, vermoedelijk vanwege een paar opmerkingen die hij Ivan Karamazov in de mond legt: ... heeft hij Ivan verklaard dat er hoegenaamd geen natuurwet bestond die de mens dicteerde zijn naaste lief te hebben, en dat als die liefde wel bestond - of ook maar had bestaan in de wereld tot op heden - die niet werd ingegeven door een natuurwet, maar louter door het geloof van de mens in zijn eigen onsterfelijkheid. Hij voegde er terloops aan toe dat dat precies de aard van de natuurwet was, namelijk dat zodra het geloof van de mens in zijn eigen onsterfelijkheid werd vernietigd, daarmee niet alleen zijn vermogen tot liefhebben uitgeput zou zijn, maar ook de vitale krachten die het leven op deze wereld in stand hielden. En dan zou niets meer gelden als immoreel; alles zou geoorloofd zijn, zelfs kannibalisme. En alsof dat nog niet volstond, eindigde hij met de verklaring dat voor elk individu dat noch in God noch in zijn eigen onsterfelijkheid gelooft - zoals jij en ik bij- 246 GOD ALS MISVATTING voorbeeld - de natuurwet dan terstond het volstrekte tegenovergestelde zou worden van de op godsdienstige grondslag verwoorde wet die altijd voorrang had gehad, en dat egoïsme, zich zelfs uitstrekkend tot criminaliteit, niet alleen toelaatbaar zou zijn, maar zou worden erkend als de wezenlijke, meest rationele en zelfs edelste raison d'être van het menszijn. 8 8 Het is naïef misschien, maar ik ben geneigd de menselijke aard minder cynisch te bekijken dan Ivan Karamazov. Hebben we inderdaad politietoezicht nodig - in de vorm van God of van elkaar - om te voorkomen dat wij ons egoïstisch en crimineel zouden gedragen? Ik wil dolgraag geloven dat zo'n bewaking bij mij niet nodig is - en bij u evenmin, waarde lezer. Om ons zelfvertrouwen wat af te zwakken is het anderzijds goed om even te kijken naar de ontgoochelende ervaring tijdens een staking van de politie in Montreal, die Steven Pinker beschrijft in The Blank Slate: In de romantische jaren zestig geloofde ik als jonge tiener in Canada, het land dat zo prat gaat op zijn vredige klimaat, echt in het anarchisme van Bakoenin. Lachend wuifde ik het argument van mijn ouders weg dat de hel zou losbreken als de regering ooit het leger zou opheffen. Dat verschil van inzicht werd op de proef gesteld op 17 oktober 1969 om acht uur 's morgens, toen de politie van Montreal in staking ging. Tegen half twaalf 's morgens werd de eerste bank beroofd. Rond het middaguur waren de meeste winkels in het centrum gesloten vanwege plunderingen. Een paar uur later brandden taxichauffeurs de garage plat van een limousineverhuurbedrijf dat met hen concurreerde om klanten bij de luchthaven op te pikken. Vanaf een dak schoot een sluipschutter een politieman uit de provincie dood; relschoppers braken in in diverse hotels en restaurants; en in een huis in een buitenwijk sloeg een arts een inbreker dood. Tegen het einde van de dag waren er zes banken beroofd, honderd winkels geplunderd, twaalf branden gesticht, veertig wagonladingen aan winkelruiten stukgeslagen en werd er voor drie miljoen dollar materiële schade aangericht, alvorens het stadsbestuur het leger en natuurlijk de Mounties fameuze bereden politie moest laten aanrukken om de orde te herstellen. Deze doorslaggevende proefondervindelijke test liet geen spaan heel van mijn politieke opvattingen... DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 247 Misschien ben ik een dwaze optimist om te denken dat mensen ook fatsoenlijk blijven als ze niet door God in de gaten gehouden zouden worden. Anderzijds geloofde de meerderheid van de bevolking van Montreal vermoedelijk in God. Waarom werden ze niet in toom gehouden door hun godvrezendheid toen aardse politiemannen tijdelijk van het toneel waren verdwenen? Was de staking in Montreal niet een behoorlijk goed en spontaan experiment om de veronderstelling te toetsen dat het geloof in God ons tot goede mensen maakt? Of had de cynicus H.L. Mencken gelijk toen hij wrang opmerkte: 'Mensen zeggen dat we religie nodig hebben, terwijl ze eigenlijk bedoelen dat we politie nodig hebben.' Natuurlijk misdroeg niet iedereen in Montreal zich toen de politie uit beeld was. Het zou interessant zijn om te weten of er een statistische tendens bespeurbaar is geweest, hoe gering ook, die erop duidde dat gelovigen minder zouden plunderen en vernielen dan niet-gelovigen. Mijn voorspelling is dat eerder het tegenovergestelde het geval zal zijn geweest. Je hoort vaak cynisch zeggen dat je geen atheïsten zal aantreffen in schuttersputjes. Ik neig naar het vermoeden (op basis van enig bewijsmateriaal, hoewel het wat al te simpel zou zijn om daar conclusies aan te verbinden) dat je in gevangenissen maar heel weinig atheïsten zult vinden. Ik wil niet per se beweren dat atheïsme het moreel besef vergroot, hoewel het humanisme - het ethisch systeem dat vaak met atheïsme gepaard gaat - dat waarschijnlijk wel doet. Een andere goede mogelijkheid is dat atheïsme is gecorreleerd aan een derde factor, zoals een hoger opleidingsniveau, intelligentie of reflectievermogen, die misdadige neigingen beteugelt. Dergelijk op onderzoeksfeiten gebaseerd bewijs strekt beslist niet tot steun van de algemene opvatting dat religiositeit in positieve zin is gecorreleerd aan moraliteit. Akkoord, bewijs van correlatie is nooit doorslaggevend, maar de volgende data die Sam Harris beschrijft in zijn Letter to a Christian Nation zijn toch frappant. Hoewel in de Verenigde Staten de voorkeur voor een politieke partij niet geldt als een volmaakte indicator van religiositeit, is het geen geheim dat de 'rode (republikeinse) staten' hoofdzakelijk rood zijn als gevolg van de verpletterende politieke invloed van conservatieve christenen. Als er een sterke correlatie was tussen christelijk conservatisme en de gezondheid van de samenleving, zou je verwachten dat daar in de rode staten iets van te zien moet zijn. Dat is niet zo. De 25 steden met de laagste criminaliteit bevinden zich voor 62 procent in 'blauwe' (democratische) staten, en 38 procent in 248 GOD ALS MISVATTING 'rode' (republikeinse) staten. Van de 25 gevaarlijkste steden bevindt zich 76 procent in rode staten, en 24 procent in blauwe staten. Sterker nog, van de vijf gevaarlijkste steden in de VS bevinden zich er drie in het vrome Texas. De twaalf staten met de hoogste inbraakcijfers zijn allemaal rood. Van de 29 staten met de hoogste diefstalen'fers zijn er 24 rood. Van de 22 staten waar de meeste moorden worden gepleegd zijn er 17 rood.* Systematisch onderzoek lijkt dergelijke gecorreleerde data te ondersteunen. Gregory S. Paul vergelijkt in Journal ofReligion and Society (2005) systematisch zeventien economisch ontwikkelde landen en komt tot de vernietigende conclusie dat 'in de welvarende democratieën hogere percentages van geloof in en aanbidding van een schepper correleren met een hogere incidentie van moord, jeugd- en kindersterfte, overdracht van soa, tienerzwangerschappen en abortus.' Dan Dennett komt in De betovering van het geloof met het sardonische commentaar op dat soort studies: Het behoeft geen betoog dat deze resultaten zo hard indruisen tegen de gebruikelijke aanspraken op superieure morele rechtschapenheid onder gelovigen dat er een hele golf van nader onderzoek is geweest, ingezet door religieuze organisaties, in een poging die resultaten te weerleggen ... Eén ding weten we zeker: als er een significante positieve relatie bestaat tussen moreel gedrag en het aanhangen en beoefenen van een godsdienst, dan zullen we daar gauw achter komen, aangezien zo veel religieuze organisaties er kien op zijn hun traditionele opvattingen op dat vlak wetenschappelijk te bevestigen. (Ze zijn nogal onder de indruk van de waarheid die de wetenschap onomstotelijk aantoont als die tenminste strekt tot onderbouwing van wat ze al geloven.) Elke maand die verstrijkt zonder zo'n wetenschappelijk bewijs voedt de argwaan dat het gewoon niet zo is. De meeste weldenkende mensen zullen het ermee eens zijn dat moreel besef dat zich manifesteert zonder toezicht van bovenaf in zekere zin 'moreler' is dan het type onoprechte moraliteit die vervaagt zodra de politie uit beeld is of zodra de *) Merk op dat de aanduiding van politieke kleuren in Amerika precies tegenovergesteld is aan de gewoonte in Europa, waar rood wordt geassocieerd met links, terwijl blauw de kleur is van rechts, meer specifiek van het liberalisme. DE W O R T E L S V A N D E E T H I E K : W A A R O M G E D R A G E N WE ONS G O E D ? 249 bewakingscamera wordt uitgeschakeld - of die camera nu een echte is die in de gaten wordt gehouden op het politiebureau of een denkbeeldige in de hemel. Maar het is misschien niet eerlijk om de vraag 'Als er geen God is, waarom dan de moeite doen om goed te zijn?' zo cynisch te interpreteren.* Een religieus ingestelde denker zou kunnen komen met een interpretatie die op een eerlijker manier moreel is, in de trant van de volgende uitspraak van een denkbeeldige pleitbezorger van het geloof: 'Als je niet in God gelooft, geloof je niet dat er absolute morele maatstaven bestaan. Je kunt je met de beste wil van de wereld wel voornemen om een deugdzame persoon te zijn, maar hoe weet je wat goed of fout is? Uiteindelijk kan alleen religie absolute criteria aandragen voor goed en fout. Zonder religie moet je het gaandeweg allemaal zelf verzinnen. En dat zou moraliteit zonder voorschriftenboek zijn: moraliteit "voor de vuist weg". Als ethiek een kwestie van keuzes is, had Hitier kunnen aanvoeren dat hij een moreel rechtschapen man was op basis van zijn eigen, door de idee van rasveredeling geïnspireerde maatstaven, en het enige dat de atheïst kan doen is een persoonlijke keuze maken om zijn leven te leiden in een ander licht. De christen, jood of moslim daarentegen kunnen aanvoeren dat er aan het kwade een absolute betekenis moet worden verbonden die altijd en overal opgaat, een betekenis die Hitier bestempelt als absoluut slecht.' Zelfs als het waar was dat we God nodig hebben voor ons moreel bewustzijn, dan nog zou dat het bestaan van God natuurlijk niet waarschijnlijker maken, hooguit wenselijker (veel mensen zien het verschil niet). Maar daar gaat het hier niet om. Mijn denkbeeldige pleitbezorger van religie hoeft niet toe te geven dat Gods hielen likken het godsdienstige motief is om goed te doen. Hij zal eerder beweren dat, waar het motief 'om goed te doen ook vandaan komt, er zonder God geen norm zou zijn om te bepalen wat goed is. We zouden allemaal zelf een definitie van goed en kwaad kunnen bedenken en ons daarnaar gedragen. Morele principes die alleen op religie zijn gebaseerd (in tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld de 'gulden regel' die vaak in verband wordt gebracht met religies, maar ook aan iets anders kan worden ontleend) kun je beschouwen als absoluut, als volstrekt geldend. Goed is goed en slecht is slecht, en we gaan niet stechelen om uitspraken te doen over bijzondere gevallen die bijvoorbeeld een ander leed berokkenen. Mijn religieuze pleitbezorger zal aanvoeren *) H.L. Mencken definieerde, wederom met zijn markante cynisme, de notie 'geweten' als 'de innerlijke stem die ons waarschuwt dat er misschien iemand kijkt'. 250 GOD A L S M I S V A T T I NG dat alleen godsdienst als basis kan dienen om te bepalen wat goed is. Bepaalde filosofen, met name Kant, hebben geprobeerd om absolute ethische normen te ontlenen aan niet-religieuze bronnen. Hoewel Kant zelf gelovig was, in zijn tijd was dat vrijwel onvermijdelijk,* probeerde hij een moraalsysteem te baseren op de plicht om de plicht zelf, niet op plicht die door God zou zijn ingegeven. Zijn beroemde categorische imperatief gelast ons 'slechts te handelen volgens die stelregel waarvan u tegelijk kunt willen dat deze tot algemene wet wordt'. Dit werkt prima voor het voorbeeld van liegen. Laten we ons een wereld voorstellen waarin mensen tegen elkaar liegen als een kwestie van principe, een wereld waarin liegen geldt als een goede, moreel geaccepteerde zaak. In zo'n wereld zou het begrip 'liegen' zelf geen betekenis meer hebben. Liegen vereist voor zijn eigen definitie immers een zekere aanname van waarachtigheid. Als een moreel principe iets is waarvan we willen dat iedereen zich eraan houdt, kan liegen geen moreel beginsel zijn, omdat het beginsel zelf zou verbrokkelen tot een betekenisloos begrip. Liegen als stelregel is inherent onstabiel. Meer in het algemeen kan zelfzuchtigheid, of zonder tegenprestatie parasiteren op de goede wil van anderen, voor mij goed werken als geïsoleerd egoïstisch individu en mij persoonlijk voldoening bezorgen. Maar ik kan onmogelijk wensen dat iedereen zelfzuchtig parasitisme zou aanvaarden als moreel principe, al was het maar omdat ik dan niemand zou hebben om op te parasiteren. De Kantiaanse imperatief lijkt te werken voor het spreken van de waarheid en voor nog een paar gevallen. Het is niet gemakkelijk om in te zien hoe deze imperatief kan worden verbreed tot moraliteit in het algemeen. Ondanks Kant is het verleidelijk om het eens te zijn met mijn denkbeeldige geloofsijveraar die aanvoert dat absolute morele waarden doorgaans worden ingegeven door godsdienst. Is het altijd verkeerd om een ongeneeslijk zieke patiënte op haar eigen verzoek uit haar lijden te verlossen? Is het altijd verkeerd om de liefde te bedrijven met iemand van je eigen geslacht? Is het altijd verkeerd om een embryo te doden? Er zijn mensen die dat geloven en ze doen dat op absolute gronden. Zij dulden geen nadere argumentatie en weigeren het debat. Wie het niet met hen eens is, verdient het doodgeschoten te worden: metaforisch natuurlijk niet *) Dit is de standaarduitleg van de opvattingen van Kant. De bekende filosoof A.C. Grayling heeft echter met degelijke argumenten beweerd (New Humanist, juli/aug. 2006) dat Kant, hoewel hij in het openbaar meeliep met de godsdienstige conventies van zijn tijd, in werkelijkheid een atheïst was. DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 251 letterlijk - behalve in het geval van bepaalde artsen in Amerikaanse abortusklinieken (zie volgend hoofdstuk). Maar gelukkig hoeven morele waarden niet absoluut te zijn. Moraalfilosofen zijn de professionals als het gaat om het denken over goed en fout. Robert Hinde stelt het heel bondig: ethici zijn het erover eens dat 'morele geboden misschien niet per se geconstrueerd zijn op basis van de rede, maar wel altijd op basis van de rede te verdedigen moeten zijn'.8 9 Ethici zijn op allerlei manieren in te delen, maar in de hedendaagse terminologie onderscheidt men als de twee voornaamste categorieën de deontologen (zoals Kant) en de consequentialisten (onder wie utilitaristen zoals Jeremy Bentham, 1748- 1832). Déontologie is een mooi woord voor de opvatting dat moraliteit bestaat uit het gehoorzamen van regels. Letterlijk is het de wetenschap van de plichten - van het Griekse deon, 'het nodige'. Déontologie is niet helemaal hetzelfde als moreel absolutisme, maar in een boek over religie is het eigenlijk niet nodig om nader in te gaan op het verschil. Absolutisten geloven dat er absolute regels gelden die bepalen wat goed en kwaad is, imperatieven waarvan de juistheid niet wordt teruggevoerd op hun gevolgen. Consequentialisten stellen zich op het pragmatischer standpunt dat de moraliteit van een handeling moet worden beoordeeld aan de hand van de gevolgen van die handeling. Een versie van het consequentialisme is het utilitarisme, de filosofie die in verband wordt gebracht met Jeremy Bentham, zijn vriend James Mill (1773-1836) en Mills zoon, John Stuart Mill (1806-1873). Het utilitarisme wordt vaak samengevat met de (helaas) onnauwkeurige uitspraak van Bentham:'... het fundament van recht en ethiek is het grootste geluk voor het grootste aantal betrokkenen ...'. Niet elke vorm van absolutisme wordt ontleend aan religie. Toch is het behoorlijk moeilijk om een absoluut waardenstelsel te verdedigen op andere dan religieuze gronden. De enige concurrent die ik kan bedenken is vaderlandsliefde, vooral in tijden van oorlog. De vermaarde Spaanse filmregisseur Luis Bunuel zei het al: 'God en vaderland zijn een onklopbaar team; ze breken alle records als het gaat om onderdrukking en bloedvergieten.'Officieren belast met rekrutering zijn in belangrijke mate afhankelijk van het patriottische plichtsbesef van hun slachtoffers. In de Eerste Wereldoorlog deelden vrouwen witte veren uit aan jongemannen zonder uniform. Oh, we don't want to lose you, but we think you ought to go For your King en your land both need you so. 252 GOD ALS MISVATTING (O, wij willen jullie niet kwijt, maar ga! Want wel willen we vertellen dat koning en natie het niet zonder jullie kunnen stellen.) De mensen minachtten gewetensbezwaarden - en zelfs dienstweigeraars aan de zijde van de vijand - omdat vaderlandsliefde werd gezien als een absolute deugd. Het is moeilijk iets absoluters te verzinnen dan het 'goed of fout, het is en blijft mijn land' van de beroepsmilitair, want die slogan verbindt je ertoe om diegenen te doden die politici ergens in de toekomst mogelijk 'de vijand' besluiten te noemen. Consequentialistisch redeneren kan van invloed zijn op de politieke beslissing om ten oorlog te trekken, maar zodra de oorlog wordt verklaard, neemt absolutistisch patriottisme het heft in handen met een kracht en een macht die alleen in het religieuze veld hun weerga vinden. Een soldaat die zich door zijn eigen ideeën qua consequentialistische moraliteit laat overtuigen om niet uit zijn loopgraaf te komen, zal vermoedelijk voor de krijgsraad moeten verschijnen en zelfs worden geëxecuteerd. Aanleiding voor deze uiteenzetting over moraalfilosofie was een veronderstelde bewering uit religieuze hoek dat morele waarden zonder een God betrekkelijk en arbitrair zijn. Men laat Kant en andere erudiete moraalfilosofen voor wat ze zijn, laat zich wel het nodige gelegen liggen aan vaderlandsliefde, maar men verkiest een of ander heilig boek als bron van absolute moraliteit, en aan dat boek wordt een gezag verbonden dat veel verder reikt dan de geschiedenis van dat boek kan rechtvaardigen. Feit is dan ook dat aanhangers van het absolute gezag van hun heilige boek onrustbarend weinig nieuwsgierigheid aan de dag leggen naar de (meestal bijzonder twijfelachtige) historische herkomst van hun heilige boeken. Het volgende hoofdstuk wil aantonen dat, hoe het ook zij, mensen die beweren dat ze hun normen en waarden ontlenen aan hun heilige boek, dat in de praktijk eigenlijk niet doen. En dat is maar goed ook, zoals ze zelf zouden inzien als ze even nadachten. DE WORTELS VAN DE ETHIEK: WAAROM GEDRAGEN WE ONS GOED? 253